


Cold as Ice

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: WinterHawk Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nat is scary, Nonbinary Character, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: When you've got two sharpshooters working together in a snowball fight, things are bound to get interesting.





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: 'Trapped together', 'Take that back!' and 'Snowball fight'. Day 4 of our WinterHawk Week fics! Hope you enjoy our disaster boys being disastrous!

‘We’re pinned down,’ Bucky called over his shoulder, throwing up his left arm to block a projectile. ‘They’ve got every angle covered. Ideas?’

Clint’s cheeks were red from both exertion and the cold, and snowflakes were slowly melting in his hair. Even trapped in a shitty snow fort, pinned down on all sides, he was beautiful enough to take Bucky’s breath away. It was either him or the cold. Probably Clint though.

Clint pressed in against his side. ‘If you call the angles, I should be able to hit them,’ he suggested, hefting a large snowball in preparation for a throw. 

Neither of them had been able to poke their heads up for more than a moment at a time without being bombarded. Bucky had an advantage with his metal arm, but Clint was all squishy human. Damn Steve and his ‘fairness’ anyway. He’d decreed that any shot that would have put them down if it had been made with a firearm counted as an out. Bucky could at least deflect under those rules. Clint just had to not get hit at all.

‘I’ll cover your back,’ Bucky said with a decisive nod. ‘Stark’s on your eight, tryin’ to be sneaky. On three.’

They counted down, and then as one burst up over the wall of snow, Bucky throwing his arm out to catch a snowball flying for the back of Clint’s head. Clint let his projectile fly in the same split second, and they ducked back down to the sweet melody of Stark yelping in surprise.

‘That’s one then,’ Clint giggled, holding his hand out for a high-five. ‘Where’s our next target?’

‘Sam was shootin’ from your three,’ Bucky said, eyes narrowed. ‘He’s quick though, and he was already moving, so aim for two instead. I’ll count us down.’

Stark was still bitching about how unfair it was to let the two snipers team up when they shot up again, catching Sam off guard while he laughed at Stark. He spluttered and fell backwards into the snow. 

‘Right,’ Bucky said, seriously, ‘That just leaves Steve, Nat and Rhodes. Steve’ll have to be a headshot to take him out, although anything major should slow him down. Nat’s tricky. They were over by the shed, last I had visual but that was several minutes ago. They could be anywhere by now. Rhodes has taken cover. We might need to draw him out.’

‘Sounds like we should target Steve next then?’ Clint asked. ‘He’s not using much strategy now. It’s mostly just playing whack-a-mole with him.’

‘Alright, gimme a second to scope it out,’ Bucky said. ‘If I can get a pin on Steve, we can take him out in one hit.’

He leaned around the side of the wall, hoping Nat hadn’t moved toward that side. He hadn’t seen them the last two times he’d gone up, and that was always a little concerning.

‘Alright, good news is Steve’s fat head is a clear target,’ Bucky said, ducking back down. ‘He’s twenty paces out on your twelve. Bad news is I don’t know where Nat is.’

Clint’s mouth twisted down. ‘That’s bad,’ he whined.

‘Uh huh,’ Bucky agreed. ‘Focus on Steve for now. Ready… Go!’

They shot up, and a split second later snow exploded across Steve’s face, blinding him.

‘Head shot!’ Clint crowed, dropping back down with a manic giggle.

‘Did you see?’ Bucky asked. ‘Rhodes is down too. Nat musta got him.’

‘That means we just need to get Nat and we’re the Kings of Snow!’ Clint yelled, turning to make more snowballs. He was adorable. Bucky loved him.

He sighed, wishing there was another way. ‘I really am sorry about this, doll,’ he said, picking up a handful of snow. ‘Nat offered me a stay of execution. I have no choice.’

Clint turned to face him, confusion melting into horror as he realised what was happening.

‘You wouldn’t?’ he choked out. ‘I thought you loved me.’

‘I love you so much,’ Bucky assured him as he stepped forward. He tucked Clint into the circle of his arms, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. Clint relaxed a little, clearly thinking Bucky had changed his mind. Quickly, too quickly to be stopped, Bucky thrust his handful of snow down the back of Clint’s jacket. As he wrenched himself backwards, attempting to escape, Bucky followed up with a perfect snowball to the face.

‘You take that back!’ Clint howled.

‘I’m sorry,’ Bucky said, shaking his head sadly. ‘They gave me no choice. You’re the better sniper, so you were the only one with any chance of hitting Nat, but if they got in close, we’d both be eviscerated. They said they’d take it easy on me if I took you out. At least this way it was quick.’

Clint just stared at him. ‘We’re getting a divorce,’ he said, shaking snow out of his hair. ‘I want a divorce!’

Stark laughed in the distance.

‘Can’t get a divorce if you haven’t married him yet,’ Steve called over to them, oh so helpfully.

‘Can’t marry him until he proposes!’ Clint yelled back, sticking his tongue out.

Bucky blinked. He’d considered… but… he dropped to one knee in front of Clint.

‘What do you say,’ he whispered, ‘Marry me?’

Clint rolled his eyes and tugged him to his feet. ‘Yes, you dumbass,’ he laughed. ‘God, I thought I was meant to be the disaster. Who proposes in the middle of a snowball fight?’

Bucky grinned and kissed him, his heart soaring. It wasn’t how he’d planned on doing things, but… it worked for them. They were both disasters.

He pulled back to pepper light kisses across Clint’s face, giddy. Just as he moved to try and kiss Clint senseless again, he felt the cold, sharp pain of a snowball breaking across the back of his head.

‘I win,’ Nat said, stepping out from behind their hiding place with a smirk. ‘Shouldn’t have let yourself get so distracted. For that, I will be Clint’s best person instead of yours.’

‘Honestly, Nat, I think I win. I get Clint after all. But sure, I’ll ask Steve to be my best man.’ Bucky said, grin splitting his face.


End file.
